All I Ask Of You
by theloverstheklainersandme
Summary: Blaine and Kurt get in a fight when tragedy strikes. Blaine wakes up after two moths to find that Kurt hasn't talked since the day Blaine lay almost dying as Kurt whispered "I love you" over and over.   KLAINE. mute!kurt. angst. WIP. rated for language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: well hello my loves. I haven't written in a while. I don't think this will be long, but who knows. I got the title from Skrillex's All I Ask of You. I really don't know where I plan to go with this, but I'm hoping you'll stick around with me to find out.**

**Disclaimer: I am a teenager with a laptop. Glee isn't mine**

* * *

><p><strong>All I Ask of You<strong>

**Chapter One**

Blaine and Kurt always just _knew_ when something's wrong with the other. That day, when Blaine got into Kurt's car, he noticed that something was off. Kurt was staring blankly at his dashboard, not even acknowledging Blaine.

"Kurt. Kurt, honey, are you okay?" Blaine asked timidly. Kurt jumped and looked over to Blaine. He stared for a few moments, like he was gathering his thoughts.

"Oh, um, yeah. It's okay, I'm fine." he responded in a rush, all his words spilling out like Kurt had been keeping them trapped in. He flashed Blaine a fake smile. Blaine could tell, from the way his smile was a bit too bright and how much more his eyes and nose crinkled. Blaine, not wanting to pry, left it alone. Blaine knew he had to find the right time to ask.

They drove to the Lima Bean in silence, Blaine holding Kurt's hand; his thumb brushing over his knuckles lightly. Blaine sang softly under his breath to the radio, while Kurt seemed to need all his concentration to keep the car going straight. Every once in a while, Blaine would glance over and have to get Kurt to pay attention again. Fifteen minutes later, Kurt parked the car, albeit a little awkwardly, but nevertheless still fairly well. Blaine all but had to drag Kurt up and inside. He told Kurt to get their table and Kurt looked around in a daze before coming to his senses and collapsing into a chair. Blaine was getting really worried, and decided he would ask after he got Kurt his coffee.

"One non-fat grande mocha and one medium drip!" Blaine announced as he got back to their table. Kurt was staring off into the distance again.

"Earth to Kurt," Blaine said, confused. Kurt glanced up and then down to the coffee his was holding. Up at Blaine, then down at the coffee. He opened his mouth a few moments before he spoke and then finally:

"Sit down Blaine, I'm fine" Blaine eyed him, but let it slide. Now wasn't the time. Kurt had had a few sips of his mocha and soon he was getting back to normal, kind of. He wasn't totally dead anymore, so Blaine figured that that was good.

The sat there, sipping their drink quietly for a while, contented with each other's presence.

"So, Kurt," Blaine began.

"Hmm?" Kurt answered absentmindedly as the inspected his jeans for lint.

"What was- what's going on with you lately?" he finally inquired. Kurt looked up at Blaine quizzically for a little while. He swallowed his mocha and answered quietly, "Wh-what do you mean, Blaine?"

"I mean, you keep staring off into space, you can't seem to concentrate on more than one thing, and you've closed off Kurt. I'm worried. This is the first time we've gone out in two weeks, Kurt. I keep asking if you want to go somewhere, but every single time, you so you're busy." Blaine said gently, putting his head in his hands after he uttered the last few words. Blaine looked up and saw that Kurt looked offended, hurt even.

"I don't know what us not going out has to do with anything, Blaine. It's not like I control what I have to do!" Kurt answered huffily.

"Kurt, please-" Blaine was cut off by one Sebastian Smythe standing in front f their table.

"Hello Kurt, Blaine. I see outré have a little-ah, lovers quarrel." he smirked. "Just so you know, Kurt, I'm still going to be free all this week."

"Sebastian! You know I'm tutoring you. I need the money. We're only practicing you're writing skills!" Kurt reprimanded.

"_Practicing_, yes." he said quietly. Blaine heard this and shuddered at how he and Kurt used the word.

"Screw you, Sebastian!' Kurt said in his bitch-tone.

"Didn't you already?' he asked with innocent eyes and a smirk on his face. Enraged, Blaine stood up.

"Don't you-" Sebastian put his hands up and started to exit the coffee shop, but not before telling Kurt, "I can't believe you're skipping our 'practice' for this." Kurt gasped and Blaine glared. "If looks could kill…" Blaine thought. Kurt sighed as Sebastian walked out.

"So, Kurt, you're not, um…" he trailed off seeing as Kurt was giving him a look.

"Are you asking if I'm cheating, Blaine? Because that's what you're implying." Kurt said, his voice dropping to his lower register.

"Why so defensive, Kurt?" Blaine was tired of this treatment.

"So now I'm lying?" Kurt asked in his signature bitch-tone. Blaine was shocked. Kurt got bitchy with him?

"Maybe." he said gravely. Kurt looked murderous.

"Blaine Anderson, do you honestly think I'm a cheater and a liar?"

"It all adds up doesn't it?'

"Really, Blaine? I thought you trusted me!"

"I thought I did, too, Kurt." Kurt looked ready for an all out rant, so Blaine intercepted with:

"Look, Kurt. I don't want to do this here. Let's leave and we'll figure this out at home, okay?" Blaine said, again trying not to lose his temper. Kurt looked at him. Normally, Kurt would've been happy to hear Blaine refer to Kurt's house as "home", but he was just not in the mood.

"Fine."

* * *

><p>Kurt drove them home. To be honest even Kurt didn't know what was wrong. He figured sleep deprivation, as he'd been staying up really late the past couple weeks with nightmares and panic attacks keeping him up.<p>

"Blaine," Kurt began, sneaking a glance at him before turning back to the road, "I'm really sorry about being so distant. It just-" He looked back at the road again, his eyes drooping a bit. "I've been having terrible insomnia. Panic attacks too."

Blaine's expression softened. He looked over to Kurt and said, "All you had to do was open up and tell me, baby." Kurt smiled and looked over to Blaine.

"Blaine, I-"

"Kurt! Watch out!" Blaine screamed.

He heard a car horn and saw a car swerving into his lane. Kurt tried desperately to turn, but his car only skidded around in a semi circle, slamming them directly into the front of the car that had been barreling toward them. His airbag slammed into him at the same time glass shattered onto everything. There was noise and light flashing. Blaine cried out and that's when Kurt realized that when he swerved, he slammed Blaine into the car. If he hadn't swerved, he would've been the one with the most impact. He was the reason Blaine was breathing shallow, ragged breaths. Blaine looked at Kurt and Kurt was Blaine slumped there in a bloody, mangles heap. He listened for sound from the other car but instead he heard someone yell "Shit!' and heavy footsteps running away. Whoever was in the other car had run away and Kurt didn't think it was very likely that he was going to get help for them. Kurt reached his arm out and began brushing the glass off Blaine and himself. Kurt stayed conscious the whole 5 hours before paramedics arrived.

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up in a cold, white, sterile place. "Heaven?" he wonders. "Why does heaven smell like cleaning products?" Someone in white, "Madison" read her nametag, walked over.<p>

'Blaine! You're up!" She said cheerfully.

"Kurt?" he asked wearily, "Where's Kurt?" All Blaine wanted to do was see Kurt, really. He only remembered that Kurt had whispered "Blaine. Please I need you. Please hold on for me. I love you. I love you. I love you." until he blacked out. The nurse's expressions changed from cheerful, into badly hidden pity, and then back to that fake smile Kurt had worn that fateful day.

"He's f- he'll be okay." She answered finally. "I'll be back in a bit with the doctor," she added before leaving Blaine alone with his thoughts. "Why had she hesitated? She sounded like she was about to say he was fine, and then stopped herself. Oh god, what happened to Kurt?" Blaine wondered. The rhythmic beeping of this heart rate monitor soon turned sporadic and the same nurse from before came rushing in with some relaxants. When Blaine's heart rate slowed, she introduced herself as Madison, and the man next to her as Dr. Hunter.

'Blaine, you do remember what happened, right?" Dr. Hunter asked.

"Car crash? The guy ran away? Where's Kurt?"

"Very good." replied Dr. hunter, pointedly ignoring his inquisition about Kurt.

"Kurt. Kurt Hummel. Where is he? I need to see him." Blaine demanded. Madison and Dr. Hunter shared a look.

"Blaine, we'll take you to Kurt, okay?" Madison said. 'We must inform you that although Mr. Hummel suffered less physical damage than you, he's still here at the hospital."

"How- how long have I been here?" asked Blaine.

"2 months, Blaine." Blaine gasped.

"Why was Kurt still here?" he wondered.

* * *

><p>When they reached Room 862, Madison stopped and said, "I'll wait outside as soon as you're comfortable, but I'll escort you inside."<p>

When Blaine looked inside, Kurt's room looked like a hotel room. Kurt sat on the bed, still and unmoving. He turned to face Blaine and smiled. He held out his arms for a hug and Blaine gladly accepted. He sat on the bed with Kurt.

"How are you feeling, love?' Blaine asked. Kurt only shrugged.

"How do you like it here?' A shrug.

"And the food?" A smile.

"And Madison? How do you like her?" Another smile.

"Kurt, baby, I want to hear your beautiful voice. Talk please?" Kurt rigourously shook his head no.

"Madison?" She sighed and began, "The paramedics took five hours to get there, Blaine. The guy ran and no one else was on the road. Kurt nevr lost consciousness. He sat there in the rubble with you. He blames himself, you know? When we got there, he was simply saying, "I love you Blaine, please, I love you." over and over. When you didn't wake up, he closed off completely."

"Why is he still here after 2 months though?"

"First, he write that he didn't want to leave without you and second, Mr. Anderson, Kurt hasn't talked to anyone since he got here. He's been completely mute."

"Kurt?" Blaine asked.

Kurt only looked and held a small piece of paper that read "I'm sorry."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you guys think? Oh and the reason I named it after that song will be revealed soon enough ;D **

**Please review and tell me if should continue. I know there a lot of mute fics out there, but I'd really appreciate if you took the time to read mine. I love you all **

**Love&Rockets, theloverstheklainersandme**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: oh my god you guys. First chapter and already 21 alerts, 7 faves, and 4 reviews. I started on this chapter a day after I posted the first one, so lets see when I get this one done.**

**Disclaimer: I am a teenager with a laptop. Glee isn't mine**

* * *

><p><strong>All I Ask of You<strong>

**Chapter Two**

* * *

><p><em>"Why is he still here after 2 months though?"<em>

_"First, he wrote that he didn't want to leave without you and second, Mr. Anderson, Kurt hasn't talked to anyone since he got here. He's been completely mute."_

_"Kurt?" Blaine asked._

_Kurt only looked and held a small piece of paper that read 'I'm sorry."_

* * *

><p>Blaine stared at the piece of paper Kurt held in his hand. Kurt handed the scrap to Blaine and pulled out a notebook. He began to write quickly and Madison beamed. "He's really only written us a few sentences at most, if at all. You're already helping him, Blaine." Kurt held out a shaky hand to Blaine, handing him the paper covered in his loopy script.<p>

_Blaine, in case no one told you, we were in a crash. They guy took off and didn't call for help. Seeing as it was a cold evening, no one was out to see us. I stayed awake until the EMTs came. They took five hours. Five hours, I sat there trying to keep you alive. You were having trouble breathing, I was sure you had broken something. When the EMTs finally arrived, after my dad had called to say I was missing, they began to help me out, but I told them to get you. You were more hurt than I was. It took a long while of untangling limbs and car parts, but they got both of us out. I suffered a mild concussion, and a broken leg. You, on the other hand, had an extreme concussion, a broken rib, arm, and leg. When they brought me here, they told me you'd slipped into a coma. I couldn't handle it, Blaine. I closed off. _

_ I'm the one who swerved and slammed you into the car. Had I not swerved, I would've been hurt more and you'd have been okay. I can never make this up to you, baby. I'm so sorry. It;s all my fault. All my fault. Mine. I never stopped loving you, Blaine. I'll never say goodbye to you._

Blaine noticed that towards the end, the words started shaking. Tears streamed down Blaine's face and when he looked at Kurt, he saw him with his head down, shoulders shaking from silent sobs. Blaine pushed his head up and wrapped him in a tight hug.

"I know you regret swerving, but it was just fate being unkind to us," he reasoned, "We're not dead are we? Kurt, I've never ever stopped loving you and I never will. Kurt, please don't say goodbye, but please say something? I love your voice and it would kill me not to hear it again." Kurt stared at him before burying his head in Blaine's chest and shook his head 'no.' His body trembled with silent sobs. Blaine held Kurt tight, letting him cry. Kurt picked up his notepad and wrote.

_I can't._

Blaine read the two simple words over and over again. "Baby, yes you can," he reassured Kurt.

_I haven't talked to anyone in two months, Blaine. They used to make me go to therapy. Sitting there trying to keep you alive really damaged my head. I thought I was going to lose you, my happiness, my love, my life. I swore that if I lost you I'd never sing again. I'd never speak. I was my talking that caused me to get distracted. It's all my fault. Mine. I just can't right now, Blaine. I can't._

It hit Blaine then, that Kurt had been the one to sit with his own terrible thoughts about losing him, as he very literally was. For two months no one knew if he was ever going to wake up. And Kurt blamed himself. Blaine pulled Kurt into a tight hug and kissed the top of his head. He looked around to see that Madison had stepped out earlier. Blaine looked down at Kurt, who was cuddled up to his side, clinging to his shirt. "I finally have you back," he whispered. Kurt nodded and reached for Blaine's hand, their fingers intertwining.

"I love you more than you will ever know," he said calmly. Kurt crawled up and kissed Blaine, hoping that it would say the words he couldn't.

* * *

><p>A week passed, in which, Burt, Carole, Finn, Rachel, and all the other glee clubbers came to visit Kurt and Blaine. Blaine was going to have to play catch-up the next few weeks, he figured. Kurt had apparently just been receiving his assignments weekly as he was still in the hospital. Burt was visiting with Blaine when all of a sudden, he asked, "Where are my parents?" Burt sighed.<p>

"We told them about the accident. They stopped by to see you and sign over responsibility to me. They yelled at Kurt, saying that it was all his fault you were suffering." Blaine gasped.

"It didn't help him at all. He got worse after that, really. But anyways, your parents said to give you this letter." Burt handed him a sheet of paper that simply read: '_If you wake up and you aren't gay, call us. It's your faggot boyfriend's fault anyway.'_ Appalled, Blaine called up his parents. They were _not_ going to call Kurt _anything._ His father answered the phone.

"Blaine! You're awake, I guess you've snapped out of whatever perverted haze that faggot has you under, no?" Blaine tried to remain calm.

"No, Dad. I called to let you know that I wont tolerate you speaking about Kurt that way. He's amazing and I love him more than anything, I'd do everything for him."

"Please, Blaine. You're just playing his sick little game."

"What sick game, Dad? Our love? I love him and he loves me! Why can't you just accept that!"

"A fag like you doesn't deserve the ANderson family name." Mr, Anderson spat.

"Neither does a bigot like you." Blaine replied snarkily.

"Disgrace! You filthy abomination! Never talk to us again, because as far as I'm concerned, _I have no son_." And with that, Mr. Anderson ended the call.

* * *

><p>Choking back a sob, Blaine dashed down the halls to find Kurt. He needed to hold Kurt and they could heal together. He needed him. Madison was yelling, "Blaine! No Blaine! Stop!" as she chased him down. He kept running. They didn't know anything. they probably were trying to keep him and Kurt apart like everyone else. He ran inside Kurt's room, and gasped. Madison was right behind him.<p>

"Blaine please he called for- oh god." Madison screamed.

Blaine dropped to his knees and they were instantly stained red. Kurt lay on the floor, limbs mangled, blood pooling from under him as he held on by a thread, breathing tiny shallow breaths.

"K-Kurt?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dramatic cliffhanger is dramatic. Next chapter will explain why Kurt kept having the nightmares and panic attacks and it should give us the answer to what happened here. Also it's a short oneeeee, sorry about that.**

**The song that the title's based off of (remove spaces): http:/ www. youtube. com /watch?v=PzEgrNigZdw&ob=av2n**

**(i had the chorus in mind when i chose it, and later in the story, you'll see why. i might even reference the song, i'm not sure.)**

**Sorry about this new drama, but this story has a mind of it's own. It should help progress the story a little bit. Let me know what you thought! **

**OH. And it killed me to write Mr. Anderson's dialogue by the way. **

**Also, i shall remind you that this is my first plot fic and my first drama fic too. So if you have any suggestions, please et me know :D**

**Love&Rockets,**

**theloverstheklainersandme**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I think the cliffhanger got you guys :p well here I'll wrap up Kurt's little, "mishap" as they'll soon call it. shortish oneeeee.**

**Disclaimer: I am a teenager with a laptop. Glee isn't mine**

* * *

><p><strong>All I Ask of You<strong>

**Chapter Three**

* * *

><p><em>Choking back a sob, Blaine dashed down the halls to find Kurt. Madison was yelling, "Blaine! No Blaine! Stop!" as she chased him down. He ran inside Kurt's room, and gasped. Blaine dropped to his knees and they were instantly stained red. <em>

"_K-Kurt?"_

* * *

><p>Madison was screaming for Dr. Hunter as Blaine knelt there, hand shaking, checking Kurt's pulse. Kurt was still alive, breathing shallow, but he was alive. Dr. Hunter ran in and dropped down next to Blaine. Dr. Hunter pulled up Kurt's shirt and found a gash in his abdomen. Blaine choked back his sob and turned to Madison.<p>

"W-why?" he asked. You could here his voice trembling as he attempted to keep calm. Madison just shook her head and took Blaine back to his room. Blaine fought her for a while, but one sob wrecked him and he slumped down in defeat.

Dr. Hunter was yelling for Madison.

"I need to get him to surgery! Someone clean up the mess in room 862!" Madison dashed back to Kurt's room and they lifted him up onto the gurney and Madison moved people out of the way as Dr. Hunter swiftly ran through the halls of the hospital.

Blaine tried to sit still and calm himself, but he just ended up wringing his hands, trembling with rage and the dry sobs that racked his body. "Why?" he asked no one, over and over. He sat with his knees up to his chest, tears wetting his pajama pants and leaving red streaks along his cheeks. He just wanted to know why someone would do that to Kurt. He just could _never_ get a break. He was bullied relentlessly, had routine panic attacks causing sleep deprivation, he was in a car wreck, he hasn't talked to anyone in months! What had Kurt ever done to anyone? Blaine put his head between his knees and tried to steady his breathing.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Dr. Hunter walked into Blaine's room. Blaine was laying down in the fetal position, staring blankly at a photograph of him and Kurt. "Blaine," Dr. Hunter started. "Kurt's going to be fine. I know it looked bad, but it wasn't terrible."<p>

"Can I see him?"

"Well, the thing is–"

"Can I see him?" he repeated. He _had _to know he was okay. Dr. Hunter sighed and agreed. He led Blaine to Kurt's room. When Blaine walked in, Kurt was laying down, looking miserable. When he saw Blaine, Kurt's eyes brightened and he tried to smile, but it came out more like a grimace. Blaine ran over to Kurt and placed soft kisses to his forehead and hair. He motioned for Blaine to hand him his notepad and pen. Blaine sighed, but handed him the items nonetheless. "I miss your voice." Blaine said, sitting down next to Kurt. Kurt scooted over and winced as he did. Blaine grabbed his hand and looked at Kurt with sad eyes.

_Blaine, I know you're worried, but really, I'll be fine. Really. _

He held the paper out to Blaine. He saw a distraught looks pass in Blaine's eyes and he snatched the paper back and added:

_It wasn't even all that bad, I just bleed a lot. Really Blaine, I'll be fine._

He smiled at Blaine, who smiled back. Sure, Blaine didn't _really_ believe him, but if Kurt really thought he was fine, then that was okay with Blaine.

* * *

><p>Dr. Hunter allowed Madison to bring Blaine's bed into Kurt's room and Blaine and Kurt were supposed to be sleeping soundly. Except Kurt was crying softly to himself. He had warned that this was going to happen to Kurt. He told him over and over. He called every week and screamed these things at him. After the accident, he visited Kurt to tell him of all the things that were going to happen to him, should he continue like he had been. He was in every one of Kurt's nightmares, the cause of his panic attacks. He knew that he was the whole who lashed his tires, who vandalized his house, who basically ruined Kurt's life. And if he didn't do it himself, he had hired someone to do his dirty work. Kurt <em>knew <em>that it was him. He told him himselfin one of those long, hateful, spiteful letters he often received.

Not that he was going to tell Blaine that. No, it was his big mouth that got them here in the first place. "If you had never started talking, Blaine would have _never_ gotten hurt," he had said. Kurt whimpered and then covered his mouth with his hand. _Noise. _He'd even grown accustomed to sobbing silently. The whimper sliced through the thick silence. Blaine turned over and rubbed his eyes. "Mmm, Kurt? 're you okay?" Blaine asked sleepily. Kurt didn't know whether he should sat something or write it, be he decided on simply padding over to Blaine's bed, the harsh cold tile of the hospital floor making shivers run up and down Kurt's body. He lay down next to Blaine and cuddled into him. He winced as Blaine draped his arm over him. Blaine felt him tense up and mumbled, "Sorry, baby. Love you." Kurt, in his dazed, half-asleep, turned to Blaine and mumbled "Love you, too" and he dozed off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't know if that's classified as a cliffhanger. I don't think so**  
><strong>lol anyways, Kurtsie <span>will <span>start talking soon and we'll move on to more, _interesting _plot lines_._**

**_please review :D?_**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm sososososo sorry this took so long. I guess life got in the way :o not to mention I was grounded for a little while. Anyways, on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>All I Ask Of You<strong>

**Chapter Four**

* * *

><p><em>Kurt didn't know whether he should say something or write it, but he decided on simply padding over to Blaine's bed, the harsh cold tile of the hospital floor making shivers run up and down Kurt's body. He lay down next to Blaine and cuddled into him. He winced as Blaine draped his arm over him. Blaine felt him tense up and mumbled, "Sorry, baby. Love you." Kurt, in his dazed, half-asleep, turned to Blaine and mumbled "Love you, too" and he dozed off.<em>

* * *

><p>Blaine woke with a start. Did Kurt just-? No, he couldn't have. He looked over at Kurt and saw him wide eyed, hand over his mouth, bright blue eyes glittering with unshed tears. Blaine enveloped Kurt in a hug, sitting Kurt in his lap, kissing his hair.<p>

"Um, Kurt?" Blaine asked tentatively. Kurt looked up, stared, and took a big breath.

"Um, hi." Kurt mumbled. Kurt was pretty sure that if Blaine got anymore excited, he was going to start screaming. He had this adorable smile splitting across his face.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Hi." Kurt paused.

"Hi." Blaine laughed and hugged Kurt.

"Does this mean you'll talk to me?" he inquired. Kurt nodded and Blaine frowned. Kurt rolled his eyes. "Yes." he drawled. Blaine smiled, but it fell. They should probably call Madison, or Dr. Hunter, or Burt, or Carole.

"Call!" Blaine exclaimed. Kurt gave him a look, and Blaine mumbled, "Call someone… and tell them… you're talking… um, voice, and, yeah…" Kurt snickered and pressed the nurse call button. A few moments later, Madison came rushing in. "Kurt!" she yelled. "Hi." he grinned sheepishly. Madison's jaw dropped and her eyes glistened with unshed tears. She ran over to hug Kurt tightly. "I'll go call your family" she said and all but ran out.

* * *

><p>Blaine looked over at Kurt, "Now I need you to tell me something," He gestured to Kurt's abdomen, "Who did this?"<p>

Kurt's eyes widened in surprise. He shook his head furiously. "He said not to tell." he repeated over and over.

"Woah, Kurt, calm down, you don't have to tell me now!" Blaine said attempting to keep Kurt calm.

_How do you tell someone that his dad has been tormenting you for the last year? That he stabbed you? How?_

Kurt pulled his knees up to his chin as he began to cry, as Blaine looked on confusedly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know its uber short, buuuuuut I needed to end it there. Anyways, sorry it took so long. Life gets in the way. And by life I mean tumblr and temple run but whatever. Anyways I'll try to have the next chappie up faster!**

**Love&Rockets,**

**theloverstheklainersandme**


	5. Chapter 5

All I Ask Of You

Chapter Five

* * *

><p>AN: I recommend looking up Skrillex's All I Ask Of You ft. Penny

sorry for the long wait :c but seriously i use that song here so please look it up.

* * *

><p>How do you tell someone that his dad has been tormenting you for the last year? That he stabbed you? How?<p>

Blaine held Kurt in his arms, trying to keep his boyfriend safe. Kurt was trembling, shaking, sobbing as he remembered all the things William Anderson had done to him.

"Kurt, baby, calm down. You-you," and here his face fell, "you don't have to tell me." Kurt looked up at Blaine, watery blue meeting misty hazel.

"I'm sorry" he whispered, his voice soft and hoarse. Blaine looked taken aback.

"No, no, no, Kurt, this is not your fault!"

"_If you had never started talking, Blaine would have never gotten hurt" _said Mr. Anderson's voice which was ever present in his mind, eating away at his wounds.

"No!" Kurt yelled, "If I had never started talking, you would have never gotten hurt Blaine! _You would have never gotten hurt!" _Blaine clutched Kurt tighter to his chest. "I am going to find the asshole that did this to you." Blaine said. Had the circumstances been different, he would've laughed. But he was stuck in this nightmare and so he sobbed harder into Blaine's shoulder until his breath was coming in short, pained gasp while Blaine whispered sweet nothings to him.

* * *

><p>Madison came in to check on them periodically, although they weren't doing much, as screaming earlier had strained Kurt's vocal cords. He was back to being pretty much mute, something Blaine wasn't happy about. Not that Kurt told him much anyway when he wasn't under strict orders not to talk. Kurt hasn't said anything beyond "yes", "no", or answering Blaine's questions as simply as possible.<p>

"Babe, I know that this has ben overwhelmingly traumatic, but you used to be so talkative." Blaine sighed and looked expectantly at Kurt. Kurt opened his mouth and closed it again over again. _"Typical fag, can never keep their mouth closed. You and you're loud mouth only hurt people. You obviously didn't love him enough to shut your damn mouth for one second."_ Mr. Anderson's insults rang in his ears as Kurt attempted to form an excuse.

"I-I'm sorry," he whispered quietly, head bowed, closing in on himself. Blaine mentally slapped himself. That's not what he meant to do at all. Blaine hugged Kurt. "No, I was just wondering, it's not you're fault. It's just, I miss our long talks about everything and nothing. I miss your eloquence with words that I never had. I miss your angelic voice. I miss _you,_ Kurt." Blaine said, while petting Kurt's hair affectionately. Kurt pondered this for a moment, and responded, "Ok," and after, "Can we listen to your iPod?" Blaine smiled to himself. That was probably the longest response he got out of Kurt since he began speaking again.

"Of course." Blaine replied and walked over to dock his mp3 player. A pulsing four on the floor beat began to drift out of the speakers along with some small bass. A rhythmic alternating synthesizer began to play and Kurt listened with interest. He looked at Blaine; he'd never heard this one before. Blaine blushed, and said "It's, uh, it's Skrillex." The synths climbed higher up the scale until they cut into a beautiful melody that repeated on the almost 8bit synthesizer. Piercing vocals came in and Blaine began to sing along under his breath.

_In comes the dawn_

_I've fallen asleep with my head pressed against your flaws _

_All my love_

_And something got in the way _

_As your soul turned black as the sun grows somber_

_Took my heart and my love_

Blaine jumped on a chair and began singing loudly to Kurt.

_All I ask of you, all I ask of you_

_Just open up a little bit more, just open up a little bit more _

_All I ask of you, all I ask of you_

_Just open up a little bit more, just open up a little bit more_

Kurt rushed over to Blaine and sat at his feet as Blaine passionately sang the repeating words over and over again as Kurt cried because he truly _did_ want to tell Blaine everything, but what if Mr. Anderson hurt Blaine. Kurt wouldn't put it past him. He was _scared_. So for now, Kurt told Blaine,

"In time, you'll know everything, love. But for now, trust me that I'm okay." Kurt felt guilty for lying to Blaine, but he was lying to everyone else, what was the difference?

Kurt thought back to the Skrillex song that was still repeating in the background.

_As your soul turned black as the sun grows somber._

* * *

><p>An: i know, you wait forever and you get _this__? _I'm really sorry but life just ugh. anyway, i'll try to update more often but i don't promise anything. bug me a bit to post if i take to long at sonnyfokinmoore . tumblr . com (no spaces)

Love&Rockets

theloverstheklainersandme

P.S. please review! :*


	6. NOT A CHAPTER: WRITER UPDATE

**THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE. **

****Now that I have your attention, I'm so sorry. I have been really sorta stressed this year, but as soon as winter break rolls around, I'll have a chapter or two for you

_I promise._


	7. Chapter 6

__All I Ask Of You

Chapter Six

* * *

><p><em>As your soul turned black as the sun grows somber. <em>

* * *

><p>Kurt awoke with Blaine in his arms. Checking the time, he noted that it was about three in the afternoon. He attempted to wake Blaine, but the boy slept like a rock and just held Kurt closer to him. Kurt decided to assess his options. He could tell Blaine about what Mr. Anderson did to him, or he could keep quiet. The secret was hardening his heart, months with out Blaine had made Kurt weary. Blaine was his sun, without him, Kurt withered. Kurt truly felt like his soul has turned black, like Mr. Anderson's heart.<p>

Mr. Anderson was cold and ruthless, his only goal to hurt Kurt. Kurt was in the way of his perfect dream of his little boy.

"Blaine had a bright future in front of him, y'know. He was gonna take over my business, marry a nice girl, have a few kids, and carry on the Anderson name." Kurt knew he had ruined that.

Kurt wasn't sure what he would do. It hurt him not to tell Blaine everything. Blaine was his everything. Kurt knew he was hurting him, he could see it in his eyes. He hated hurting Blaine like this, but what was he to do?

He didn't have time to ponder his choices anymore because Blaine began to stir and mumble. He yawned and looked up at Kurt with glistening eyes.

"Hi, Kurt."

Kurt paused for a few seconds and looked down at Blaine in awe.

"Hello, Blaine."

The pause didn't go unnoticed by Blaine, but he let it go. He tugged on Kurt's hand a bit.

"Let's go for a walk?"

He posed his statement as a question. Kurt nodded and Blaine slipped on his moccasins; Kurt, his sneakers. They set out, hand in hand, across the hospital.

Blaine was silent was for a few moments and then turned to Kurt. Kurt felt Blaine looking at him, so he turned to look back.

"What were you thinking about earlier?" Blaine asked.

"Oh, n-nothing." Kurt stuttered.

Blaine gave him a pointed look and sighed, disappointment apparent in his big, hazel eyes.

"I-I mean, I was thinking about... About b-being..." Kurt trails off to almost a whisper, "bullied again."

Blaine inhales sharply next to him and says, "Kurt, no one can bully you here in the hospital. It's fine, this isn't high school. I'm here with you."

Kurt sighed heavily. "You-you are now..."

"What do you mean?"

"He-he bullied me when you were... gone."

"Bullied?"

"Taunted, hurt, threatened..."

"Oh, Kurt..."

"Don't. It's okay." Kurt's eyes watered with this and Blaine /knew/ he wasn't okay. He picked up Kurt's hand and kissed it. He decided to be silent and waited to see if Kurt would continue.

"He hates me, B-Blaine. H-he wants me dead." Kurt sobbed. "I ru-ruined his dream! I hate myself, he hates me, _you_ hate me! It's _my_ fault!" Kurt was on the floor screaming and crying heavily. Blaine fell to his knees and held onto Kurt and he cried. He petted Kurt's hair and whispered sweet nothings in his ear until Kurt stopped crying.

Nurses and patients alike were staring at the scene that just unfolded in front of them. Blaine glared at them and they all pretended to go back to their jobs. Blaine and Kurt's nurse, Madison, walked over and helped them up.

"Blaine, you have a visitor..."

Kurt and Blaine stared up at her. "W-who?" Kurt asked tentatively.

Madison looked nervous as she said, "Mr. Anderson."

* * *

><p>AN: I'm sorry. Stress. I'm trying. Please don't hate me, I know these chapters are short.

Love&Rockets,

theloverstheklainersandme


End file.
